


fairy floss

by lunarsparrows



Category: Parties are For Losers - Ferry (Song Cycle)
Genre: Carnival, F/M, olya is so chill, they go to a carnival that's it that's the fic, they r babies, written in comic sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsparrows/pseuds/lunarsparrows
Summary: “Alright! Just you watch, I’ll definitely get it in the first three tries!” she replies, puffing out her chest and grinning before turning to the claw machine.Fifteen minutes has passed and they’re still standing in the exact same place. Anya has yet to grab anything with the claw, and while Dimitry thinks his girlfriend’s determined and frustrated face is very cute, he’s also starting to worry for the controller stick on the claw machine as Anya yanks it with more and more force between putting in coins.anya and dimitry go to a carnival.
Relationships: Anna "Anya" Beletskaya/Dmitry | Dima
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	fairy floss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waxapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waxapple/gifts).



> inspired completely by the thread on twitter in which we were talking abt dimanya and how cute they were and also carnival fic. sorry if some of the details are different or i forgot anything u_u the ending is also really rough i'm so sorry i didn't know how to incorporate the water dunk scene into this fic
> 
> unbetaed as always!

“A carnival? Tomorrow?”

“Yeah! Dima’s never been to a carnival before so it’s the perfect place for a date!”

Olya stares at the small girl before her, contemplating. She picks up her phone to check the weather tomorrow and seems to be satisfied with what she sees, clicking it off and placing it back onto the table. Dimitry shifts a little nervously behind Anya, but the hopeful glint in his eyes is obvious.

“You guys can go,” she says, opening her wallet and taking out a small stack of paper bills and a handful of jingling coins. “Make sure not to stay out there too late though, it’s dangerous coming back at night. Also, wear a coat.”

“Yay! You’re the best, Olya!” Anya throws herself into Olya’s arms, who catches her easily. Dimitry takes the money a little hesitantly before carefully tucking it into his wallet.

“Okay Dima here’s the map, I was thinking we could go do this ride first and then this ride and then take a break and go get some caramel popcorn and then go on the Ferris wheel and then…”

* * *

It’s huge.

That’s the first thought that comes to Dimitry’s mind when he steps into the colorful gate of the carnival, Anya’s hand in his. His tiny girlfriend is practically vibrating with excitement, and her glowing smile and bright eyes are obvious even in the darkness of early morning.

“Dima! Look at how _big_ that thing is!”

Dimitry looks up at the direction Anya is pointing in as they’re walking and comes to a stop as he marvels at the grandness of the Ferris wheel. Each box gleams with shiny red paint, and he can’t take his eyes away from the slow movement of the wheel as each box ascends slowly before descending. 

“Wait, I’ll be right back! Stay right here and don’t move, okay?” Anya says to him before running off.

Dimitry is a little confused but stays put as ordered, content to drink in what the carnival has to offer to his senses. Everything is so _new_ to him—the crisp morning air, sweet with the scent of candied apples and caramel popcorn, the laughing children, the jingling coins in his pocket—it’s almost overwhelming. He blinks. It _would_ be overwhelming if not for Anya’s comforting presence by his side.

“Dima! Here, take this! I found a claw machine and everything in it is _so cute,_ would you please come with me?” 

Anya comes sprinting back with her hair disheveled and a gleam in her eyes. She hands him a large stick of pastel blue cotton candy and stares at him adoringly. There’s no way Dimitry can say no when her eyes shine like _that,_ so he nods and lets himself be led to an empty corner where a lonely claw machine sits.

“What do you want? I’ll have you know, I’m a _master_ of claw machines!” Anya says.

Dimitry considers the plushies inside the machine. There’s a colorful assortment of plush rats, otters, whales, and… rocks. He stares at the plush, vaguely oval-shaped bodies of the rocks and makes his choice.

“The blue rock,” he says, turning to look at Anya.

“Alright! Just you watch, I’ll definitely get it in the first three tries!” she replies, puffing out her chest and grinning before turning to the claw machine.

Fifteen minutes have passed and they’re still standing in the exact same place. Anya has yet to grab anything with the claw, and while Dimitry thinks his girlfriend’s determined and frustrated face is very cute, he’s also starting to worry for the controller stick on the claw machine as Anya yanks it with more and more force between putting in coins.

He starts to try to subtly, _subtly_ guide the plush rock Anya is aiming for near the stick—if he’s too obvious about it, she could notice, but if he _doesn’t_ try this, they might be stuck here until all their coins are spent.

Anya eventually grabs hold of the plush, and just as the claw almost reaches the opening where the toy will drop, the claw lets go. Her face immediately goes from bright delight to thunderous rage in the span of two seconds, and Dimitry nudges the plush to the side, causing it to drop down the chute.

“Whoa!” Anya says, turning to Dimitry. His palms turn clammy as he scans her face for any suspicion.

“Here you go!” she says instead, holding out the blue rock plushie. It’s both soft to the touch but firm when he squishes it. 

“What are you going to name it?”

“This is Anya,” he says, looking up.

“Are you replacing me?” Anya’s face crumples and she clasps her chest dramatically.

“No! It’s so you’ll always be by my side no matter what,” Dimitry replies a little frantically.

Anya’s expression of sorrow immediately turns into one of joy, and she jumps up to throw herself into his arms. 

They count their coins afterward, and Dimitry determines they have just enough left for him to try winning a toy for Anya if he manages to succeed in three tries. Armed with nothing but grim determination, he places his hands on the stick of the claw machine and starts his attempts.

Anya oohs and aahs over the coral-pink rat plush Dimitry manages to snag on his last try. He thinks it matches her hair nicely.

“This is Yura,” she says, cackling a little. “Yurat!” 

Dimitry can’t help but smile at that too; the rat does have that signature shit-eating Yura smile. They wander around the carnival and try some of the rides (he doesn’t think he’s a fan of rollercoasters, but Anya’s giddy screams as they dip and drop and turn sharply makes up for it a little) and buy more cheap snacks (he thinks the candied apples may or may not have broken his teeth and the caramel popcorn was interesting) before coming back to the big Ferris wheel they had seen earlier when they first came.

“We should go on that,” he says a little hesitantly.

“Yeah, sure! I don’t know if we have enough money though,” Anya replies, scrunching up her face as she counts the paltry amount of coins left. “I think we spent too much on the claw machine…”

It turns out that with the bills all spent, there are exactly enough coins for them to go onto the Ferris wheel once. 

“Let’s go let’s go let’s go!” 

Dimitry watches the scenery outside as they slowly ascend to the top before stopping at the highest point. There’s a warm feeling in his chest that persists even after they leave the carnival and walk back to Olya’s house. 

“Did you two have fun?” she asks, stirring a pot of chicken soup.

“We totally did! Right, Dima?”

Dimitry nods, holding out his rock plush for Olya to inspect. Olya nods approvingly at Anya (the rock) and Anya (the girlfriend) as well before turning off the stove and handing them each a bowl of hot soup.

It’s cold outside, but the soup is warm, and so is his chest as he squishes his rock plush and listens to Anya tell Olya how their day went, complete with excited sound effects and vigorous hand gesturing.

_Is this what home feels like?_

* * *

extra:

“You got him… a rock.”

Yura (the brother) has a pained shit-eating grin on his face, similar to the one Yura (the rat) has on its plush face.

“Yeah, I did! Don’t you like it, Dima?”

Dimitry glowers at Yura. 

“The rock is really cute.”

[cue dima dunking yura into water like he did in the beach comic]

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIT idk if its still ur birthday there but I HOPE U HAD A WONDERFUL DAY ILYSM!!! thank u for getting me into pafl too i'm glad i have to think for a second or two whenever i see pafl pfps talking on the tl ^_^
> 
> thank you for reading, feel free to talk to me at my [twitter](https://twitter.com/lingwens)!!


End file.
